


Straws are better than Fangs.

by Bestchoicescenario



Series: Ocean Fantasy [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sehyoon the half vampire gets hungry, and there isn't any blood bags left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestchoicescenario/pseuds/Bestchoicescenario
Summary: Sehyoon’s stomach grumbles yet again as they leave the practice room and Sehyoon whines in response, curling his arms around his stomach.Junhee whirls around and meets his eyes. Sehyoon looks so pitiful, his cheeks have lost their softness that he’s used to, so Junhee decides its enough, getting the figurative silver plate ready in his mind.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: Ocean Fantasy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/990693
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Straws are better than Fangs.

Donghun grumbled under his breath at the idiotic nuisance. By idiotic nuisance, he meant Sehyoon. The reason that Sehyoon was an idiotic nuisance, was because he had run out of blood packs, and hadn't told anyone. Normally this wasn’t an issue, but without blood packs, Sehyoon needed to resort to another supply. Namely Byeongkwan. He didn't blame Byeongkwan for not being here, his grandparents were ill, and going to visit them in the countryside was extremely justified. However, that meant that Byeongkwan needed to stop being a feeding station for a few days, which also meant Sehyoon had run out of all his sources of blood and ultimately food.

Usually the half-vampire could manage about a week without blood, but lately they had been so busy that Byeongkwan hadn't had the time nor energy to supply him before leaving to the country. Now, nearly 2 weeks later, Sehyoon had practically grown rabid. 

Whenever around a human, his gaze would become fixed, he would start to salivate and just get unconsciously closer to the unknowing stranger. Quite frankly, he was doing all but frothing at the mouth. To his credit though, he had tried to avoid Donghun as much as possible. But now that practice was on, Sehyoon really couldn't avoid him when they were trapped together in what was essentially, a basement.

After seeing the hungry stares in the mirror for a consecutive 5 days, Donghun cracks. He couldn't stand being looked at like a piece of meat anymore, or having to shoo the other boy away with a bottle of (non-holy) water whenever he got a bit closer than the choreography dictated. Even the ever-patient leader Junhee had grown tired with the way Sehyoon was acting. He was close enough to serving Donghun on a silver plate to the other boy just to stop the sound of Sehyoon's stomach growling over the sounds of their songs. Not that he should be doing anything.  _ He _ wasn't the object of Sehyoon's rather ravenous attention right now.

_ “So why do you not ever eat Channie or Jun? Why only Byeongkwan?” Donghun had asked when Sehyoon shyly admitted to only taking blood from the second youngest. _

_ “Well, Chan's blood is weird. It's like overdosing on sugar. From the tiny drop I tried I was able to run for…was it 6 hours? Not just jog, sprint. Then I face planted the dirt when coming down from the high. Jun-ah…you know the really, really oily fish? I literally can't stomach more than a sip, and you were always off-limits. Byeongkwan's form is meant to imitate a human, so it's pretty damn close to what I should be consuming, so that's what I did. It's like lacto-free milk. It's not quite the real thing, but I can survive off it and it doesn't taste that bad.” _

  
  


Sehyoon’s stomach grumbles yet again as they leave the practice room and Sehyoon whines in response, curling his arms around his stomach. 

Junhee whirls around and meets his eyes. Sehyoon looks so pitiful, his cheeks have lost their softness that he’s used to, so Junhee decides its enough, getting the figurative silver plate ready in his mind.

_ \-- _

"Please Donghun, stop fidgeting." Junhee grumbles out.

"Junhee, my sweet, naïve friend. Do you not see this giant-ass needle that's about to be one with my skin?" Donghun replies sharply. "If you were in my position, you would be fidgeting too."

"Hey, just because you have a fear of needles does no-"

"I do not have a fear of needles!"

"You so do!" Junhee argues back.

"Um, guys?" Sehyoon raises his hand from where he’s lingering just inside the hall. He has his eyes closed and is pinching his nose, scared the smell of fresh blood may be too much for him. "I can go just…random person…or something" he tails off.

"NO!" Both Junhee and Donghun yell at the same time. Sehyoon flinches from behind the doorframe.

Junhee sighs, "As the leader of A.C.E, I can't let you just eat a stranger off the street. You don't have fangs, and you can't wipe memories. How exactly are you planning on drinking their blood? Are just going to aggressively attack them with a straw? A knife? Punch them and drink from their nose? They might take a picture and then hunter's will come find you…then us. God knows what could happen to Chan. They'd probably end up thinking Donghun's a siren just because he can sing so well." Donghun preens a little at the compliment. “It’s just…too dangerous, okay?”

Sehyoon nods, he’s still very unhappy with the whole eating Donghun thing. Byeongkwan’s different. Byeongkwan could very easily defend himself should Sehyoon be unable to control himself...but Donghun? Donghun wouldn’t stand a chance.

"And I really don't mind Yoon. It's just…odd." Donghun huffs out. "I've never been, eaten, like this before." He pauses, almost hearing the 'That's what she said' from Byeongkwan's voice echoing inside his head. "I'm just nervous." He gives a reassuring smile in Sehyoon's direction, hoping for at least some resemblance of a grin in return. 

He doesn’t get one.

Junhee decides to take this attempt at reassurance as a good distraction and stabs the needle into his older friend's arm before the other boy can fight back.

A screech makes its way out from Donghun's agape mouth before Donghun turns to his leader, fists clenched and ready to throw down. He nearly manages to get a good punch on the other boy's arm, but Sehyoon crosses the distance from the otherside of the room in no more than a second. Sehyoon grips onto Donghun's arm, taking the needle from Junhee's hand and taking over himself. Whilst Junhee may have skillfully been able to dodge Donghun's punch, he definitely could not avoid Sehyoon pushing him forcefully onto the sofa next to them in less time that it took for him to blink. Jun whines pitifully as he collapses into the navy cushions.

Donghun was almost scared to look up at Sehyoon. One of his eyes had turned crimson red, and the drool pooling at the edge of lips made him look ravenous. His glare, usually saved for dramatic dance performances, was now pinpointed at Donghun's arm. He barely moves as he pulls at the syringe and attaches all the necessities for a blood donation. Donghun didn't know where they got their collection of empty blood bags and medical equipment from, or where they had hid it from him, and he'd rather it stayed that way. Certain things are just better left unknown.

For 10 minutes they are still like that, frozen like 3 statues, Junhee peering over the armrest of the sofa cautiously whilst Sehyoon stares piercingly at Donghun's arm with the accompanying blood bag. Donghun remains curled up in his seat, feeling just a little more unsettled in his friends closeness than usual. 

Once the blood bag is full, Sehyoon carefully extracts the medical equipment from Donghun and takes out a small plaster from his pocket. He pastes it gently onto the tiny puncture hole, patting it down with shivering fingers. It was blue with tiny Bart Simpson faces on. Donghun chuckles, only Sehyoon would have Simpson-themed plasters casually in his pocket. 

Sehyoon strolls into the kitchen with the bag of Donghun's blood and reaches into one of the cupboards. With Sehyoon facing away from them, Donghun couldn't see what the other boy was looking for, but with the sound of slurping and a relieved sigh, Donghun could hazard a pretty sure guess that the half-vampire had found his collection of multi-coloured straws.

As Donghun is no longer fearful for his health, he dares to look over in the direction of the mermaid. Junhee was slouched over half the sofa, all tension gone from his shoulders and he too, breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank god that's over."

\--

2 days later, and a heavy knocking of the door accompanied by a meek 'I forgot my keys guys', Byeongkwan was back home.

Chan looks over from the back of the sofa as Sehyoon excitedly jogs to open the door to his...whatever they were. A large gummy grin paints his face as he pulls open the door, enveloping the other man in a tight hug. Byeongkwan’s luggage lays forgotten by the side of the entrance. Until Junhee huffs out a sigh, grumbling about the heat leaving the room, and grabs the suitcase for himself, taking it into one of the rooms.

When Sehyoon finally lets Byeongkwan come into the apartment - after practically killing the other man with kisses - Donghun leaves from the bathroom, sporting a towel around his waist. Obviously the members all love each other, but Chan doesn’t ever recall seeing Donghun react so strongly to Byeongkwan returning home. The oldest member leaps into Byeongkwan’s arms, sobbing ‘Thank you’ into the other man’s neck as his wet hair leaves droplets on his mottled grey shirt. Sehyoon is left stunned to his side, his fingers frozen in mid air in some sort of surrender position and Chan can’t help but laugh. 

“Wow, what did I do to deserve all this?” Byeongkwan asks, his smile tilted up in what Chan guesses is a knowing smirk. 

“You stopped Sehyoon from eating Donghun.” Chan chirps from his position, far too amused by Donghun still clinging on to Byeongkwan like some sort of koala and Sehyoon looking like an abandoned puppy deserted by its owner.

Byeongkwan pats Donghun’s back whilst nodding sagely. 

“There there, everything will be alright now…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Hope everyone is doing good~  
> This has been sitting in my drafts for like a year now so here, now it can no longer sit unread, no matter how terrible it is.   
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
